We'll Be Best Friends, Right?
by potterduckx
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Scams and Betrayal, Broken Hearts and Lost Friendships. Oh the drama of Hogwarts. Scorpious/Rose , Albus/OC -Rated T because I'm paranoid


_**Summary**_: Starting a new life at Hogwarts, how fancy is that? Very. Just as fancy as meeting Harry Potter's son. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Chapter 1: Intro

On September 1, 2017, a new generation of wizards and witches entered Platform 9 ¾. An average height witch with raven-black, wavy hair and blue eyes walked through the barrier that held the entrance and exit between the two worlds. Her mum, Jessica Lloyd, and dad, Matthew Lloyd, were both well-known healers of the wizard world. Their son, Daniel Lloyd, and daughter, Kayla Juli Lloyd, were their pride and joy.

"Now Kayla, are you sure you have everything? Your books? Your robes?" questioned Jessica.

"Yes Mum, I'm very sure of it! I checked multiple times!" she answered. Kayla was getting _very _impatient specially since she's been waiting for this day for a long time.

"Mum! When will I get to go to Hogwarts? I want to come with Kayla!" Dan whined.

"Soon Danny, Soon! You just have to wait two more years!" Jessica said.

"Now Kayla, do your best in school alright? No boys either!" Matthew lectured.

"Aha, of course Dad. I've got to go now, it's only a few minutes 'till we leave." Kayla reminded, desperately wanting to go to Hogwarts.

"Right, right. Well, write to us every week and tell us what house you got sorted to!" her mother instructed. Kayla could see the sparkling tears in her mother's eyes, ready to fall. While her dad looked proud, as if Kayla won the _World's Smartest Kid_ award. She hugged both her parents, but her mother didn't seem to let go. Matthew had to pry his wife off of Kayla. She ruffled up Dan's hair and gave him a tight squeeze. Her father then helped bring her trunk into the train and gave Kayla one last hug before she went onto Hogwarts Express.

Right when she stepped onto the train, she knew her life's just getting better.

* * *

Albus' POV

It was Albus' first year at Hogwarts and he can't wait to start! He stayed up all night and had no absolute sleep. Of course his parents, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, noticed.

"Hurry up Albus or else we're going to be late," warned Ginny even though there was still an hour until they leave.

"Um. Dad? Is Al okay? He looks like a zombie ate his brain… well if he had one." joked James as he walked down the stairs. James was Albus' older and cocky brother. He typically was a mommy's boy. While Al was daddy's boy. Luckily Lily got both mom and dad wrapped around her little fingers.

"Shut up James. I didn't get _any_ sleep last night. Now please shut up, I would like to eat my waffles in peace." grumbled Albus.

* * *

"You got everything right?" questioned Ginny. Typical moms. Always worried if their children left behind any belongings.

"Yes Mum," mumbled Al who was dead worried if he got into Slytherin, "Do you think I'll be sorted into Slytherin?"

"It doesn't matter if you do Al. We won't disown you. Maybe Ronald would but I'll give him a Bat Boogey Hex if he does." comforted Ginny.

Harry crouched down to Al, "Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two of the bravest men I know. One was in Gryffindor and the other was in Slytherin. Wherever you go, it will be the right place for you."

"You really think so Dad?" asked Albus quietly.

"I know so," Harry reassured, "Now, let's get you onto that train so you won't be late!"

"Thanks Dad," Albus said hugging his parents and Lily too.

"Daddy, I want to go to Hogwarts too!" yelled Lily.

Harry picked her up and said, "Aww. I wanted you to stay with us for awhile though." He kissed her on the cheek and waved to Albus as both he and Rose got onto the train.

Albus knew that his life was just getting interesting.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the story!(: Was it good? If I had any mistakes with my grammar or spelling or if I should add more about certain things, feel free to tell me. This is my first fanfiction so I hope I did pretty good on it. Also please leave a review! It will make me very happy (: More chapters to come if I get one review? So I know someone's reading it :3 . Thank you! -potterduckx**


End file.
